Yuukan No Kokoro
by Rhazel-XIVongola
Summary: Cuando el corazón valeroso pierde su convicción...Cuando lo sacrificado, solo deja un profundo dolor...Cuando la oscuridad interna a la brillante luz derroto...Cuando ese peso tu propia vida asfixio...  ¿Al valeroso guerrero alguien lo podra salvar?


_Un héroe siempre podrá brindar justicia y libertad..._  
_Un héroe siempre dispuesto a ayudar al que lo pueda necesitar..._  
_Un héroe jamás dudara cuando al enemigo deba enfrentar..._  
_Un héroe es capaz de la oscuridad derrotar..._  
_Un héroe siempre con un valeroso corazón debe contar..._  
_Un héroe por el bien de la justicia su vida es capaz de dar..._

_Un héroe siempre en la lucha del bien y el mal se encontrara...  
__dispuesto a todo sacrificar...  
si con ello una vida puede salvar..._

_Sin embargo... entonces..._

_Cuando el corazón valeroso pierde su convicción..._  
_Cuando lo sacrificado, solo deja un profundo dolor..._  
_Cuando la oscuridad interna a la brillante luz derroto..._  
_Cuando las acciones que dicen ser justas a arrebatar la vida de otros te llevo..._  
_Cuando ese peso tu propia vida asfixio..._

_¿Eres capaz de encontrar la felicidad? _  
_¿Hay quien tus heridas pueda curar? _  
_¿Existe la persona que tu corazón pueda apreciar? _  
_¿Quien pueda hacerlo latir una vez más?_

_La pregunta queda..._

_¿Quien al héroe puede salvar?_

* * *

_****__En Nombre de la Estrella más Brillante del Cielo_

-Brave Vesperia…- fue el susurro que se escucho a aquellas altas horas de la noche… con una entonación, cansada pero a la vez llena de orgullo y satisfacción, un susurro casi inaudible; dicho con la intención de que nadie más le escuchase, un nombre que, pronunciado, quedara grabado solo en el recuerdo del dueño de aquella voz.

Una voz suave, pero segura; llena de orgullo y ensoñación; dueña de valientes promesas y palabras que auguran un futuro mejor… después de todo por eso luchaba el señor de aquella joven voz… Si, aquella voz pertenecía a un joven risueño que ya hacia aun despierto a esas horas de la madrugada, contemplando a través de la ventana de la habitación que ocupada en aquella posada; a la más brillante estrella en aquel despejado cielo nocturno.

Disfrutando a su vez, del sutil viento que gozaba de jugar con su larga cabellera oscura, con sus negros ojos aun fijos en la hermosa "Vesperia" sonreía por las memorias y vivencias que en aquel momento atravesaban su mente despierta; inconscientemente hizo descender su mano derecha para así alcanzar el suave pelaje azul que ya hacia dormido a su lado, fiel compañero que suspiro quedamente ante la caricia proporcionada por su "humano favorito".

Repede; si bien preferiría mil veces a que su acompañante estuviera gozando de un merecido descanso y placidos sueños; no se quejaba del saludable insomnio que aquejaba aquella noche a su compañero; no, no lo hacía y no lo haría… no mientras en el rostro de aquel chico siguiera dibujada la eterna sonrisa llena de esperanza y un futuro prometedor… confiaba y esperaba que de esa forma las heridas silenciosas que el "Hijo favorito de Vesperia" poseía en su corazón sanasen con el tiempo…

Momentáneamente abrió uno de sus cansados ojos y sin hacer movimiento alguno que le delatase, observo el semblante del joven, bueno, no podían culparlo, a pesar de que el chico estuviera sonriendo, podría estar sufriendo en silencio… y quien mejor que él para saberlo… no sería la primera vez que él fuese el único testigo del pesar de su "humano favorito" cuando la oscuridad del corazón del chico decidía atacarle. Después de todo siempre iniciaba con una repentina noche de insomnio.

Le observo serio por unos pocos segundos, para luego satisfecho volver a cerrar sus ojos y dejar que los finos y largos dedos de su "dueño" siguieran jugueteando mientras acariciaban su pelo; el chico parecía solo estar metido en sus felices recuerdos; no hay problema con ello… mientras no se hiciera daño a el mismo, no debía interrumpir sus pensamientos. Después de todo Yuuri, su compañero no se dejaría vencer sin luchar antes.

Si… Yuuri era el nombre de aquel joven guerrero, que con una sonrisa y sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, apoyando su brazo derecho sobre su pierna flexionada, apoyaba su rostro en la mano de este y observaba tranquilo y sereno las vacías calles de su ciudad natal. Y Repede, su fiel compañero de aventuras, en quien confiaba su vida cuando estaban en el campo de batalla, era aquella canida criatura que ya hacia dormida en lo que sería su lecho de descanso, aquel cercano a la ventana que en aquel momento ocupaba; le acompañaba en silencio… disfrutando de la cálida noche que en aquella ocasión, la primavera en Terca Lumieres les brindaba al cuarto circulo de la ciudad capital.

Yuuri sonrió de nuevo al sentir como su propio cabello, en conspiración con el viento le causaba cosquillas cerca de su nariz; estuvo cerca de estornudar debido a aquel grácil movimiento, pero se abstuvo a hacerlo, no sea que con eso despertara a Repede y este terminaría por hacerle dormir a la fuerza… el lobo detestaba que interrumpieran su sueño.

Aunque pensándolo bien, y por esos furiosos ojos azules que le observaban desde su cama, era demasiado tarde para intentar no despertar a Repede.

-Repede- hablo con una sonrisa un tanto temblorosa- ¡estas despierto!- exclamo; y por toda respuesta recibió un gruñido amenazante por parte de su compañero.

-no te enojes, no era mi intención- hablo en forma condescendiente; por su parte Repede solo dio un bufido y un casi ladrido para contestar aquellas palabras

-Hey, no es mi culpa el que no tenga sueño, trate de no desvelarte- contesto al gruñido que antes le había sido referido, a la vez que con curiosidad veía al gran lobo azul erguirse lentamente y caminar sobre su cama y así sentarse frente a él, ahora muy despierto.

-¿Qué pasa Repede?- pregunto a pesar de saber lo que su compañero le estaba diciendo con ese simple gesto.

Y aunque era un poco inverosímil el hecho de que un lobo entornase los ojos, pues Repede no era cualquier lobo, por lo cual ese gesto no estuvo fuera de la creencia racional, cuando lo hizo ante la absurda pregunta planteada por el humano, vamos que él era un lobo muy listo, por lo que el vano intento de Yuuri de hacerse el desentendido, vamos que si tenía que recurrir a ladridos y mordidas, lo haría; si con ello lograba su cometido, después de todo esa táctica le ha servido muy bien antes.

Un gruñido y un quejido profundo debían advertirle que no lo provocase ¿no?

-hai, hai; Repede, lo se debería estar dormido ya, y no, se lo prometí a Flynn y Stelle; se que debo estar temprano en el palacio- hablo Yuuri mientras, finalmente abandonaba su lugar de relajación y sentarse en la cama junto al lobo. Repede, entonces se levanto y coloco una de sus extremidades sobre el pecho del chico.

-Voy, voy, calma Repede, ya te entendí, ya me voy a dormir- sin embargo esto no calmo al gran lobo azul quien siguió insistiendo colocando la segunda pata, empujándolo sobre las cobijas revueltas, en un solo movimiento.

-ja, ja, ja, eso duele Repede ja, ja, ja, vamos a despertar a los demás, deja de morderme, ya, ya prometo dormirme, pero basta, tu lengua hace cosquillas

Si, fue una buena manera de terminar tan cansado día, después de todo no hacía más que pocas horas atrás Brave Vesperia había arribado a Terca Lumieres tras su última misión, y aunque habían precipitado su regreso, se sentía bien poder estar finalmente de nuevo en casa. Ver rostros conocidos y por una vez disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad que solo el hogar añorado te puede dar, es una recompensa sin igual, para el joven héroe del ahora legendario gremio de Brave Vesperia.

Uh bueno eso y el hecho de que si no cumplía con lo prometido a su mejor amigo, el comandante Flynn Sifco y a la princesa Stelle, sabía que su vida correría grave peligro; para eso más le valiera haber muerto en alguna de las pasadas batallas a soportar la furia de ambos en su contra; no definitivamente no era algo que le gustase imaginar.

Y ahora, que Repede finalmente había logrado su cometido (vamos que Repede no se confiaba de Yuuri, por eso es que en ese momento ya se hacía literalmente dormido sobre el chico) y lo había hecho descansar por fin, no podía hacer otra cosa más que realmente intentar dormir… vamos que el faltar solo era poco menos tentador que llegar tarde a una reunión y si a eso le sumamos que era probable que tanto Flynn como Stelle se dieran cuenta de que estuvo despierto hasta altas horas de la noche… pues mañana seria un día lleno de regaños para su persona… lo mejor realmente era seguir el consejo de Repede y dejarse llevar a la tierra de los sueños… ya mañana seria otro largo día… y lo viviría en nombre de Vesperia… la estrella más brillante del cielo

-Repede pesas mucho, no duermas sobre mi- si, una buena frase para terminar el día, pero por desgracia obtuvo nada más que un somnoliento quejido y el hecho de que Repede se acoplara mas sobre el cuerpo de Yuuri.

-esto es tu culpa Flynn… me la debes- susurro antes de finalmente caer dormido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Terca Lumieres  
Cuarto Circulo de la Ciudad  
Temprano por la mañana.

-así que, estuviste despierto hasta altas horas de la noche contemplando las estrellas…- hablo Judit mientras ayudaba a Yuuri a recogerse el largo cabello purpura oscuro en un coleta alta

-algo así- contesto mientras reprimía un bostezo que una vez más se escapa de sus labios, le habían despertado no hacía más de 30 minutos, pero aun estaba que se moría del sueño.

-¿y finges que ni Flynn ni Stellese se darán cuenta de ello?- pregunto Raven, quien junto a Judith y al resto de los integrantes del gremio ya hacían reunidos en el salón comedor de aquella posada, y para disgusto de Yuuri, todos ellos ya estaban vestidos para la ocasión, haciendo que él fuera el único al cual le faltase prepararse, y si, justo por ello era que a esa hora de la mañana se encontrase sentado en una silla mientras Judith intentaba manipular de la mejor forma el largo cabello del chico.

Reprimió otro bostezo mientras asentía con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Chico, debes estar bromeando, ni el comandante Flynn ni Lady Stellese están ciegos, y con esas fachas a leguas notaran tu estado- respondió Raven mientras sonreía tras la taza de la cual en ese momento bebía.

-bueno, lo que importa es que llegue, ¿no crees?- pregunto, a la vez que Judith finalmente terminaba la coleta y caminaba hasta alcanzar el atuendo de Yuuri que ya hacia colgado en una percha cercana.

-bueno en eso tienes razón Yuuri, pero deberías pensar también que a ellos les importa lo suficiente como te sientas o como luzcas como para que en conjunto ambos te hayan hecho llegar este traje-hablo Judith mientras lo descolgaba y lo entregaba a Yuuri.-aunque claro, supongo que ambos estarán lo suficientemente felices de que llegues por tu propio pie y no tengan que desplegar un escuadrón para arrastrarte hasta el palacio; como para que tengan se fijen en un primer plano tu falta de vitalidad matutina- bromeo Judith

Yuuri por su parte, finalmente se puso de pie y tomaba de las manos de Judith el mencionado atuendo.

-No se por que lo hicieron- hablo Yuuri mientras tomaba dichas ropas- no veo ni la necesidad ni la importancia a esta citación como para que se molestaran en mandarlo ha hacer, mi ropa esta en perfecto estado como para usarla- hablo mientras con un poco de desaire hacia un movimiento con su mano, restándole importancia a la reunión.

-Chico, realmente debes estar aun dormido- hablo Raven- es eso o realmente llegaste al máximo de tu despreocupación; es que acaso las palabras ¿Príncipe, petición especial e invitación imperial no te dicen nada?- pregunto muy serio

-pues, la verdad es que no le veo caso que un príncipe de otras tierras venga de visita y para ello la corte imperial me mandara una "invitación" que mas me parecía una orden de captura que dicha cosa, preferiría mil veces continuar con los trabajos pendientes que ponerme esta cosa y socializar con "los altos mandos"- hablo Yuuri mientras colgaba nuevamente el tarje.

-entonces debemos dar gracias a Vesperia que Lady Stellese y el comandante Flynn te han convencido, sino, hubiera sido terrible el que, como gremio, fuéramos contratados para traerte así fuera amarrado a esta celebración- hablo por primera vez en todo el rato, Rita quien leía tranquilamente un libro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Yuuri mientras miraba con recelo a la científica.

-bueno, si tu no hubieras decidido regresar por voluntad propia, el plan de respaldo por parte del consejo, era el contratarnos con la misión de traerte, a cualquier precio, y como era una misión; Brave Vesperia la aceptaría con honor y orgullo- hablo sin mucho interés Raven, claro que con un toque de burla.

-Lady Stellese y el comandante Flynn lo idearon como un plan de reserva, después de todo, la verdad nadie creía que aceptarías ir a este tipo de reunión- concordó Judith mientras caminaba hasta Yuuri.

-Por supuesto que yo no aceptaría de buenas, es mas en este momento aun no estoy convencido de asistir a esta ridícula celebración, sin embargo se lo prometí a Flynn y estoy seguro que si no asisto, me espera una larga estadía en una cómoda celda bajo la más rigurosa vigilancia- afirmo Yuuri

-eso es un poco exagerado de tu parte Yuuri, pero es muy cercano a la realidad- hablo el recién llegado, mientras ingresaba por la puerta de aquella habitación

-Flynn- dijo Yuuri sin mucho entusiasmo.

-me alegro de verte también Yuuri- hablo el rubio mientras saludaba con un gesto de su cabeza a los demás ahí presentes.- y sí, me alegro mucho de verte a ti también Repede.-hablo mientras acariciaba al lobo azul.

-bienvenido Comandante- hablo Raven

-Supongo que tu escolta a llegado Yuuri- hablo Karol, mientras reía de lo lindo junto a Rita.

-ja ja muy gracioso, capitán Karol, es bueno verte "comandante"- Saludo a su mejor amigo Yuuri.

-no me digas comandante, siento que cada vez que tu lo dices, pierde todo el significado- hablo Flynn mientras tomaba asiento.

Por su parte Yuuri solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Flynn?

-¿acaso no puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo, después que regreso de un largo viaje?- pregunto burlón

-seguro, y el "comandante" del ejército imperial se toma su tiempo para venir a saludarme temprano por la mañana-

-claro, debo saludar a mi mejor amigo- hablo Flynn- eso y el hecho de que debo asegurarme de que te presentes a la ceremonia a tiempo- agrego sin más.

-y he allí la verdadera razón de tu visita- hablo Yuuri mientras daba media vuelta

-Perdona Yuuri, no se pudo evitar, el consejo esta inseguro de tu asistencia, a pesar de que Lady Stellese y yo se lo hemos asegurado por cierto ¿Por qué aun no estás listo aun?- pregunto Flynn una vez que recayó en el aspecto de su amigo, tras la pregunta guardo silencio por unos pocos segundos mientras analizaba de pies a cabeza al moreno- Yuuri Lowell ¿te quedaste despierto hasta tarde?- afirmo, más que preguntar

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices Flynn? Eso no es verdad- contrarresto Yuuri

-Repede, tengo razón, ¿no?- Ignoro de esta forma los argumentos de Yuuri.

Y un gruñido que tradujeron de forma afirmativa, le dio toda la razón a Flynn.

-Traidor- mascullo por lo bajo Yuuri.

-Yuuri Lowell- hablo Flynn, sin embargo antes de que pudiera comenzar con el alegato Yuuri corrió en dirección al segundo piso.

-Lo siento Flynn estoy atrasado aun debo cambiarme- informo mientras corría por las escaleras

-Yuuri, no huyas- alzo la voz Flynn

-Vamos Repede- llamo desde el segundo piso Yuuri. Poco después se escucho una puerta cerrarse, lo cual dejo con la palabra en la boca a más de alguno y un suspiro frustrado en Flynn

-Yuuri- hablo por lo bajo Flynn mientras se dejaba caer en una silla cercana, por unos minutos el silencio reino entre los presentes, no era un silencio incomodo, más bien era uno rodeado por la tranquila atmosfera que siempre dejaba el pelilargo cuando salía de una habitación, sin embargo esta calma no duro mucho tiempo, ya que la sabia voz de Rita lo rompió.

-y si Yuuri dice que se iba a cambiar- hablo sin mucho ánimo- ¿por qué no se llevo su traje?- pregunto

Fue cuestión, de segundos para que todos los demás captaran el significado tras las palabras de Rita, poco después la apresurada carrera de cuatro pares de pies, rumbo al segundo piso, para luego escuchar la abrupta intromisión a una de las habitaciones… fue cuestión de segundos.

-3…2…1…-fue el conteo regresivo por parte de Rita que aun esperaba en el salón comedor.

-Yuuri!- o si, escuchar al noble comandante Flynn gritar el nombre de su mejor amigo, era señal de que todo era normal, en el cuarto circulo de Terca Lumieres.


End file.
